Catalyst
by reka1207
Summary: Every child had their personal wonderland. Kagome was just a little late realizing it. The land beyond the well existed…didn't it? InuKag, MirSan, SessKagu. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any related characters.

Summary: Every child had their personal wonderland. Kagome was just a little late realizing it. The land beyond the well existed…didn't it?

* * *

That day, going through the well didn't work.

Kagome quickly patted her necklace to make sure the shards were still secured around her neck. They were, shimmering with a light pink aura.

"I wonder what's happening over there…" she mused. Maybe the well had been sealed – the village could be in trouble again!

Kagome knelt and began pawing at the loose soil, as if a light would make itself known to her once again.

But what if Shippo wasn't down there? Could Inuyasha hear her?

"Inuyasha?"

No reply, but he might just be off sulking. She _had _forced him to 'sit' twice yesterday. But Shippo should be able to hear…

"Inuyasha!" her voice rang through the old shack.

"Kagome, is that you?" her mother's voice said above her. "How did you get down there!"

Kagome looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mama, I can't get to the Feudal Era! The path is blocked!"

"The what? Kagome, you shouldn't even be in here. I thought you'd gone to school already."

"But…today…is Saturday." She tried to keep the panic out of here voice. "And Inuyasha will lose it if I don't go today."

"Kagome dear, today is Monday. Are you sure you don't need another day of rest?"

"I'm fine Mama! Have you bought Grandpa's stories too!"

"Kagome…"

Kagome stood and jumped a few inches in the air before landing on the dirt again. The well was closed.

"Inuyasha…" unwanted tears sprang from her eyes. That selfish, two-timing, violent boy, she missed him already.

"Kagome, I'm going to get a ladder. I don't want you hurting yourself down there. Souichiro!" her mother's voice faded as she left.

Souichiro? Who was that?

Kagome felt around in the darkness until her hand touched her bow. She clutched it close to her chest, what if Souichiro was the demon who had sealed the well?

The end of a rope ladder hit the ground beside her.

"Kagome, don't touch that." A light voice spoke above her. Her fingers secured themselves around an arrow, notched it to the bow, and prepared to fire. "You'll hurt yourself. Climb up the ladder and we can talk."

She sensed the demonic aura surrounding the man, it was so strong, and she could smell it. Why hadn't she sensed it earlier?

A light shone down into the well, illuminating the enclosed space Kagome stood it.

"Kagome, climb up. Drop the arrow please."

She aimed. His face, a black silhouette, leered down at her. The demonic aura was so overpowering, she struggled to keep her hand steady.

"I'm coming down Kagome. Your mother will-"

"Leave mama alone!" her arrow, almost of its own will, launched itself from the bow. She heard a shout of pain, and the black silhouette disappeared, screaming in agony.

Demons didn't scream that much.

Black shapes looked down at her from above the well.

"What did you do, Kagome?" her mother's voice asked, tight with pain.

Kagome shimmied up the ladder as quickly as she could possibly go.

"Mama, are you alright?"

Her mother sat with the demon's head in her lap. He was an ordinary looking man; no one would mistake him for a demon unless they were trained to do so. Her arrow had pierced his right shoulder.

"Kagome, what did you do?"

"He was a demon, Mama. He sealed off the well. I can't go back to Inuyasha now until I can break the spell."

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Who is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha! You know him! Rude guy, loves steak, fluffy _ears!" _

Her mother's eyes widened. "Kagome, was he the man who took you?"

"Well _yeah! _He practically kidnaps me every time I try to come home!"

Her mother sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes, emergency. My husband's been shot, and my daughter is having an episode of some sort. We need you over here _now_."

Kagome laid her hands over Souichiro. His eyes closed as her light illuminated the dark room.

"I'll purify him Mama, and then he'll be gone forever."

"Kagome, don't say that." Her mother pressed a hand against Souichiro's chest. "You love your father. He isn't…one of those men."

"Because he's a demon! My father left!" as she stared closely, she noticed for an instant the man's visage morph into a lizard-like face.

Her mother took several deep breaths. "Kagome, don't do anything until the ambulance gets here."

A light shone from her hands, pushing itself into Souichiro's wound. She felt the inner calm that nearly always surrounded her depart as the light left her.

Against her will, Kagome felt her eyes closing. So tired. Inuyasha would find a way back, wouldn't he?

She rubbed her heavy eyelids, willing to stay awake. Inuyasha needed her help, Sango did, Shippo did, Miroku did…

Kagome Higurashi collapsed onto the floor as the last of her spiritual powers deserted her body. Her mother and father could only stare.

That day, going through the well didn't work.

****'

Please review!


End file.
